Delicate Flower
by weirdogirl
Summary: Rune Factory 3: Monica bit Micah again! And Shara has had enough. But what is the real reason why Monica hates Micah anyway? Small tad of Shara x Micah. Short Drabble One-Shot.


**A/N: Hello and thank you for taking a peek at my short drabble. So this is my first story here in Rune Factory, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Rune Factory 3 shall never be mine. *sniffs***

**R&R Please! **

**

* * *

**"Hmph! I'm gonna bite you! Rawr!"

"M-Monica! Uh, please don't bite me...guwaaah!"

"Monica! Stop it! Your hurting him!"

I stood there behind Shara, cringing a little at the little monster. Behind that adorable and innocent face is a savage beast. I shivered. After that first bite the time we met, it wasn't that welcoming. I shivered again at the thought.

Monica pouted adorably at her older sister. Shara sighed and pointed her finger at the stairs.

"Your grounded for biting Micah again. Geez, Monica, he's not a stranger anymore. He's helped us a lot. Why can't you get along with him?" she complained. Monica only replied with a "hmph" and stalked up the stairs. Shara gave in another sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Micah.." she began.

"No that's alright. You shouldn't have been to harsh on the poor kid..." I said, feeling a bit guilty.

"No, no. Monica deserved that. She always does that to strangers. That'll teach her a lesson." she said, a little annoyed and attended to her flowers. I stood there thoughtfully, poor Monica. Well she does usually taunt me with her biting and stuff, but inside she's just scared. Actually, I like that attitude.

"So, Micah, what brings you here?" she then asked, a little less annoyed. I blinked a few times.

"Oh yeah, um, well I just wanted to visit.." I flushed. Shara giggled.

"Who? Grandpa? I'm pretty sure you weren't gonna visit Monica." she said giggling again. I smiled.

"Well, um, no. I was just vi-visiting y-you." I stuttered, getting all red. Shara blushed slightly and gave in a gentle smile.

"Aww, really? That's really thoughtful of you, Micah." she said looking down shyly.

Just then we heard sobbing upstairs. Shara sighed heavily and went her way up. I followed her, feeling a little sorry.

"Monica..." Shara grumbled. Monica was curled up on her bed, weeping.

"Monica, you know I had to ground you because you hurt Micah. That wasn't very nice." she said, taking the little girl on her arms, rocking her back and forth. Shara is so motherly, I wonder what happened to their parents? Well, I shouldn't mind that, I don't know my parents either.

"I-I don't like him! Waaaah!" she sobbed. Monica sighed and rubbed her hair.

"Why not? He's a really nice person. He's helped us a lot in everything right?" the older sister murmured. Monica's wails began to soften.

"B-but..." she mumbled. Shara raised her eyebrows gently.

"H-he..he is nice looking." she said. Shara and I were taken aback. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

"Well, does this mean you like him, Monny?" Shara asked, taking a strand of hair off her little sister's face.

"No! I-I meant you." she said. Both of our eyes popped wide. My cheeks reddened even more. Shara blushed as well.

"W-what? Monica!"

"I mean..if you marry him..yo-you'll go away right?" she asked, sniffing. Shara blinked so many times. I was frozen on my spot.

"I will never go away, Monny. Even if I marry Micah, I'll come to visit you everyday! Or you could go to the Sharance Tree all the time!" Shara exclaimed, smiling reassuringly to her. Monica stopped crying now, but she was still pouting. My face was totally red as a tomato now, at the mention of "Even if I marry Micah" I was almost about to faint.

"Fine." she muttered. Shara giggled. I smiled, finally all the drama is over.

"Hey, don't you two want to come with me to the meadow? The weather is really great." I said, energetically. Both of their faces brightened up.

"Okay!" they agreed in unison. I chuckled.

"Alright let's go!" I said taking both of their hands in mine. Shara blinked and blushed slightly. Monica giggled.

I smiled and we went or way to the meadow.

* * *

**Hehe, it wasn't very good wasn't it? I was just itching to make a short story about Rune Factory 3 ever since I started playing, and I just love all the characters! They're all so cute! Especially Gaius and Zaid *sighs dreamily* Why can't they make a girl version! Ugh. Well the main character Micah does look a bit like a girl *chuckles* But I don't like Yaoi/Yuri (sorry for the fans)**

**Anyways, once again I hope you liked it hoping for reviews! :)  
**


End file.
